


Last Minute Love

by ArcanumFelis1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanumFelis1990/pseuds/ArcanumFelis1990
Summary: Ona — zdradzona przez chłopaka. On — oszukany przez współpracownika. Oboje chcą zniknąć i zapomnieć o nieszczęściu jakie ich spotkało. Chcą znaleźć się jak najdalej, tam gdzie nikt ich nie znajdzie. Przypadkowo wybierają ten sam kierunek — Teneryfę. Co się stanie gdy spotkają się w hotelu? Czy będą w stanie znieść swoją obecność? Czy te dwa tygodnie odmienią ich życie na zawsze?





	1. Chapter 1

 

W Primrose Hill Park mały chłopiec uczył aportować swojego psa. Tłumaczył mu sposób, w jaki należy łapać patyk. Mówiąc, co chwila podrzucał kij do góry i w efektowny sposób chwytał obiema rękami. Pies śmiesznie przechylił głowę, próbując zrozumieć to, co przekazuje mu właściciel. Maluch zmarszczył brwi, widząc reakcję swojego pupila, i teatralnie westchnął.

— Jackie, masz łapać patyk tak, jak mówię — stwierdziło dziecko ciut przemądrzałym tonem. — Mamo, mówiłaś, że to proste…

Chłopiec odwrócił się w stronę ławki i spojrzał z wyrzutem na kobietę, która czytała książkę.

— Kochanie, nie poddawaj się tak łatwo. Może Jackie potrzebuje chwili, żeby zrozumieć, o co w tym chodzi. — Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i bezradnie rozłożyła ręce.

Kilkulatek skinął głową i ponownie odwrócił się w stronę swojego ulubieńca.

— Jackie, spójrz na mnie — powiedział stanowczym tonem. Pies popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, na co maluch uśmiechnął się przebiegle i kontynuował: — Musisz się skupić. Nawet ja to umiem! O, zobacz!

Chłopiec podrzucił patyk w górę i złapał na wysokości swojej głowy. Zwierzę zaszczekało z entuzjazmem.

Stojąca w cieniu drzewa kobieta zaśmiała się cicho, widząc poczynania chłopczyka. Jego determinacja bardzo jej zaimponowała. Domyśliła się, że pies jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i chciał, żeby zwierzę było we wszystkim najlepsze. Spojrzała na zegarek i jęknęła. Już piętnasta, a musiała się jeszcze spakować przed wyjazdem. Poprawiła torebkę na ramieniu i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Gdy przechodziła przez bramę, obróciła się po raz ostatni i zobaczyła, że pies łapie rzuconą przez chłopca gałąź.

— Brawo, Jackie! — powiedziała cicho, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym wyszła z parku, pozostawiając chłopca i psa w trakcie zabawy.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzała ulice Londynu, co chwila zerkając nerwowo na zegarek. Czas uciekał jak szalony, dlatego weszła w boczną uliczkę i teleportowała się do dzielnicy, w której mieszkała razem z Ronem. Dziś rozpoczynał się jej urlop. Była bardzo podekscytowana, bo mężczyzna obiecał, że zabierze ją w romantyczne miejsce, z dala od wszelakich zmartwień, zgiełku i kłopotów. Nie zdradził celu ich podróży. Powiedział jedynie, że będą podróżować samolotem. Tak jak mugole. Hermiona była zaskoczona tym, że Ron postanowił spróbować kolejnego wynalazku, o którym tyle mu opowiadał ojciec, ale obawiała się, że może nie być zachwycony tym środkiem transportu. Podczas tego wyjazdu będzie miała okazję szczerze z nim porozmawiać o ich związku i przyszłości. Byli ze sobą sześć lat i liczyła na to, że mężczyzna wreszcie zdecyduje się na kolejny krok. Od dłuższego czasu skrycie marzyła o pierścionku zaręczynowym. Kochała go i nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez niego. Był jej drugą połówką, jej szczęściem, jej wielką, pierwszą miłością.

 

Parę minut później stanęła przed swoim małym domem. Zawsze chciała mieszkać w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Ron nie podchodził entuzjastycznie do tego pomysłu, sam pragnął być bliżej Nory, ale ostatecznie zgodził się i wynajęli niewielki domek. Kobieta od razu się w nim zakochała. Ciemny dach idealnie kontrastował z jasnymi ścianami, przed budynkiem rosła zielona trawa, a na niej kolorowe kwiaty. Całość otaczał tradycyjny, drewniany płot pomalowany na biało. Było skromnie, ale nie potrzebowała luksusów.

Otworzyła furtkę i weszła na posesję. Sięgnęła do torebki po klucze, ale jak na złość nie mogła ich znaleźć. Przypadkowo oparła łokieć na klamce drzwi wejściowych i poczuła, że zamek ustępuje. Stanęła jak wryta. Była pewna, że zamykała drzwi przed wyjściem. W jej głowie zaczęło się tworzyć tysiące myśli. Zdziwienie zastąpiła panika.

 _Ktoś się do nas włamał?_  — pomyślała, mrużąc oczy. Ten pomysł wydawał się absurdalny, chociaż… warto się upewnić.

Wyjęła różdżkę z torebki i powoli weszła do środka, starając się nie skrzypieć drzwiami. Rozejrzała się podejrzliwie po przedpokoju, ale nie zauważyła nic dziwnego. Na wieszaku przy ścianie wisiała kurtka Rona i jej parasol, koło szafki na buty stały czarne szpilki oraz adidasy rudzielca. Na stoliku pod lustrem leżały stare numery „Proroka Codziennego”. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się dokładnie i lekko przymknęła drzwi, po czym skierowała się w głąb domu. Cały czas nasłuchiwała podejrzanych odgłosów. Zdjęła buty i cicho stąpając, podeszła do ściany graniczącej z kuchnią i wyciągnęła różdżkę przed siebie. Nagle usłyszała chrząknięcie. Jęknęła cicho, ale cały czas trzymała różdżkę w gotowości. Myślała, że się przesłyszała, dlatego oczekiwała na inne oznaki obecności intruza. Jak na zawołanie usłyszała znajomy głos:

— To nie jest takie proste.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. To Ron. Ten głos Hermiona rozpoznałaby wszędzie. Zrobiła krok naprzód, ale po chwili dotarło do niej, że jej chłopaka nie powinno być w domu. Przecież pracował! Zmarszczyła brwi i stanęła bliżej ściany, żeby wsłuchać się w treść rozmowy.

— Co nie jest takie proste, Ronaldzie?

— Ta sytuacja, przecież nie mogę jej powiedzieć tego tak po prostu…

— Ronald… — wymruczała kobieta.

O czym Ron nie mógł jej powiedzieć? I kim była ta kobieta, z którą rozmawiał? W głowie miała tysiące pytań bez odpowiedzi. A ten damski głos skądś kojarzyła...

— Powinnaś już iść — wychrypiał mężczyzna.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała kobieta.

— Hermiona może wrócić w każdej chwili i jeśli…

— I co? Jakoś nie przejmowałeś się tym, że ktoś może wejść i nas zobaczyć, kiedy zabawiałeś się ze mną w męskiej toalecie i w swoim gabinecie.

Szatynka otworzyła szeroko oczy. Ron ją zdradzał? Nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

— To… To co innego. Ona może się wściec i…

— Wyrzucić cię z domu? Super! Wreszcie nie będziemy musieli się ukrywać i zaczniemy chodzić razem na ważne uroczystości. Granger w ogóle nie ma tej klasy, co ja. Potrzebujesz kobiety, która wygląda jak dama, a nie szarej myszy. Granger niczym się nie wyróżnia. Jest nijaka. Potrzebujesz wyjątkowej kobiety.

Westchnięcie.

— Dafne, to nie jest takie proste…

Dafne? Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy. Znała tylko jedną kobietę o takim imieniu — Dafne Greengrass. Teraz już wiedziała, skąd znała ten głos. Kobieta była sekretarką szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów w Ministerstwie Magii.  _Tylko jak mogła się poznać z Ronem? O ile wiedziała, pracowali w zupełnie innych działach_  — zastanowiła się.

— Nie, Ron, to jest bardzo proste. Miałeś wiele okazji, żeby to zrobić, ale za każdym razem tchórzyłeś.

— Nie jestem tchórzem. Po prostu nie chcę jej zrani…

— A co ze mną?! — przerwała mu Dafne wzburzonym tonem. — Ja też mam uczucia i boli mnie to, że nie traktujesz mnie poważnie, tylko jesteś wpatrzony w Granger jak w obrazek. W czym ona jest lepsza ode mnie? No w czym?!

— Ale…

— Czy ona chodzi z tobą na kawę albo na mecze Quidditcha? Nie! To  _ja_ spędzam z tobą każdą wolną chwilę i troszczę się o ciebie. A ona? Ona woli pracować do późna i wykręcać się tym, że jest zmęczona. Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację!

Hermiona jęknęła cicho. Czyli nie tylko oni widzieli, że w ich związku nie dzieje się dobrze. W jej głowie było tysiące pytań. Przykleiła się do ściany, żeby lepiej słyszeć rozmowę.

— Kochanie, nie dramatyzuj. Przecież ci coś obiecałem.

— Wiem i liczę na to, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. Oczywiście mam nadzieję, że podczas tego wyjazdu zakończysz ten związek.

— Podczas wyjazdu? Ale, Dafne, to byłoby bardzo niezręczne…

Blondynka mocno tupnęła nogą.

— Tak, jasne, dla ciebie zawsze będzie niezręcznie, ale musisz to zrobić! Musisz z nią zerwać. Nie możesz wiecznie z nią być. To ja sprawię, że twoje życie nie będzie takie nudne. Możliwe, że dzięki mnie w niedalekiej przyszłości zmienisz miejsce pracy na takie, o którym od dawna marzyłeś — powiedziała słodkim głosem.

Była Gryfonka zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce i zagryzła dolną wargę.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał z zaskoczeniem mężczyzna.

— Mój ojciec ma stały kontakt z trenerem Armat z Chudley. Przypadkiem wspomniał mu, jakim to jesteś wspaniałym obrońcą, i istnieje duża szansa, że w przyszłym sezonie będziesz grał w jego drużynie. Ale wszystko zależy od tego, czy dotrzymasz danej mi obietnicy. To twoja szansa, Ron, więc nie zmarnuj jej.

— O-oczywiście — bąknął mężczyzna.

— Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie. W sumie zazdroszczę Granger tego wyjazdu. Jedziecie tam na dwa tygodnie?

— Tak.

— Będę za tobą tęsknić, wiesz?

Krótki śmiech mężczyzny.

— To tylko dwa tygodnie. Zanim się obejrzysz, będę z powrotem.

Prychnięcie.

— Tak, jasne. Zanim się obejrzysz, będę z powrotem — przedrzeźniała go. — Wiesz, że ten tekst, mimo że jest popularny, wcale nie pomaga?

Ron znowu się zaśmiał i chyba podszedł bliżej Dafne, bo Hermiona usłyszała skrzyp jego butów.

— Bawi cię to? Wiesz, że chętnie pojechałabym na takie romantyczne wakacje prawie na końcu świata. Zawsze o tym marzyłam.

— Obiecuję ci, że kiedy wreszcie będziemy razem, pojedziemy, gdzie tylko będziesz chciała.

— Nawet na koniec świata? — zapytała zadziornym tonem.

— Nawet na koniec świata.

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać i lekko wychyliła się zza filara. Ron całował się z Dafne. Kobieta siedziała na stole, a on stał między jej nogami. Jego ręce błądziły po jej ciele.

Szatynka skrzywiła się i wróciła do wcześniejszej pozycji. Poczuła łzy napływające do oczu. Nie wiedziała, jak długo Ron ją zdradzał. Przypuszczała, że jego przygoda z Dafne trwa już jakiś czas. Czasem, gdy szła na spotkanie z szefem departamentu, widziała pogardliwe spojrzenia Dafne, ale wtedy się nimi nie przejmowała. Teraz wszystko nabierało sensu. Nagle usłyszała damski głos:

— Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie zachowasz się jak facet.

Westchnięcie.

— To będzie trudna rozmowa.

— Ale konieczna. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, możesz zapomnieć o mojej propozycji.

— Jak to? — bąknął Ron.

— Tak to. Mały szantaż nie zaszkodzi, a może zachęci cię do działania.

Chwila ciszy.

Panna Granger domyśliła się, że Ron jest blady jak ściana. Zawsze tak reagował na stres.

Chrząknięcie.

— Dobrze, Dafne. Zakończę związek z Hermioną.

— Mam nadzieje, że tak będzie. Ach, chciałabym zobaczyć jej minę, kiedy powiesz jej, że to koniec.

— Pewnie będzie zła, gdy się dowie…

— Jak ty dobrze mnie znasz! — powiedziała podniesionym głosem Hermiona, wychodząc zza filara.

Ron otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Hermiona? Co ty tu robisz? — wyjąkał.

— Wróciłam dzisiaj wcześniej, bo chciałam się spakować przed wyjazdem, a przy okazji usłyszałam wiele ciekawych rzeczy…

Ron przybliżył się do niej.

— Kochanie, to nie jest tak, jak myślisz…

Kobieta wycelowała w niego różdżką.

— Nie podchodź do mnie. Jeśli to zrobisz, rzucę w ciebie zaklęciem.

Słysząc jej słowa, mężczyzna zrobił krok w tył i uniósł ręce. Cały czas patrzyła mu w oczy, starając się nie okazywać żadnych emocji.

— Skarbie, ja ci to wszystko wytłumaczę…

Przewróciła oczami.

— Naprawdę? Ciekawe, w jaki sposób wyjaśnisz to, że zdradzasz mnie z tą blond wywłoką?

— Uważaj na słowa, ty głupia szlamo! — krzyknęła Dafne.

Panna Granger posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie, a w odpowiedzi Greengrass zrobiła krok w przód. Rudy mężczyzna szybko stanął pomiędzy nimi, znając możliwości swojej dziewczyny.

— Hermiono, uspokój się… Ja ci to wszystko wytłumaczę…

Kobieta uniosła dłoń, patrząc w oczy swojego chłopaka.

— Jak długo? — Z całych sił starała się panować nad głosem, próbowała zachować twarz i nie patrzeć na to, że Ronald staje między nimi i ochrania swoją kochankę. To było gorsze od zdrady.

— Co to za różnica? Ron już dawno powinien cię zostawić! — krzyknęła Dafne, machając rękami w stronę Granger.

Jednak para nie zwróciła uwagi na oburzoną blondynkę. Hermiona posłała Ronowi mordercze spojrzenie.

— Jak długo? — zapytała cicho, patrząc z bólem na swojego chłopaka.

Ron otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale pierwsza odezwała się Dafne.

— Jesteśmy razem od dwóch miesięcy, ale ty oczywiście nie miałaś o tym pojęcia. Jesteś zbyt ograniczona, żeby zauważyć, że twój chłopak umawia się z inną kobietą. Nie dziwię mu się, że wybrał mnie, bo ty go nie zadowalasz. Pracujesz po godzinach, a on zabawia się ze mną. Wiedziałaś, że z niego taki ogier? Żałuj, że nie możesz się o tym przekonać — powiedziała Dafne, uśmiechając się z triumfem.

Granger skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem. Greengrass popatrzyła jej w oczy i zapięła dokładnie guziki przy bluzce. Kusa spódnica odsłaniała długie nogi, a obcisła koszula uwydatniała dość duże piersi. Panna Granger nie mogła zrozumieć, co Ron widział w tej pustej dziewczynie. Domyśliła się, że zależy jej tylko na jednym, ale najwyraźniej jemu to pasowało. Spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, który opierał się o blat szafki i wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

— Hermiono, pozwól mi wytłumaczyć… — usłyszała głos mężczyzny.

Kobieta uniosła rękę.

— Nie, Ron, nie chcę słuchać twoich wyjaśnień i wymówek. To koniec. Zdradziłeś mnie, mimo że obiecaliśmy popracować nad sobą, nad nami.

— Ale…

— Przestań. Teraz idę się spakować i wyjeżdżam na zasłużony urlop.

— Proszę, porozmawiajmy — poprosił Ron błagalnym tonem.

Zrobił krok do przodu, ale widząc jej ostre spojrzenie, zatrzymał się. Hermiona kątem oka zerknęła na Dafne, która uśmiechała się z zadowoleniem. Poprawiła ubranie i skierowała się do sypialni, ignorując wołania Rona.

Gdy weszła do pokoju, podeszła do szafy i wyjęła z niej walizkę. Położyła ją na łóżku, po czym zaczęła przerzucać wieszaki. Starała się opanować emocje, ale trzęsły się jej dłonie i przypadkiem zrzuciła na podłogę swoją ulubioną letnią sukienkę. Schyliła się po nią i wtedy poczuła łzy napływające do oczu. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka, próbując stłumić szloch, zakrywając usta dłonią. Nie chciała, żeby Ron słyszał jej płacz. Nie potrzebowała jego litości. Zdradził ją i jeszcze stanął w obronie Dafne.

Gwałtownie wstała, otarła oczy i postanowiła skupić się na tym, co musi zrobić.

Wrzuciła sukienkę do walizki i szybko zaczęła opróżniać kolejne półki oraz szuflady. To wszystko nie mieściło się jej w głowie. Nadal nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Ronald tak się zachował. Przecież byli szczęśliwi, prawda? Mieli być razem do końca życia.

Może to dlatego, że nie spędzała z nim tyle czasu, ile powinna? Wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie zgadzał się z tym, że pracuje po godzinach, ale czy to usprawiedliwia zdradę? Praca na stanowisku zastępcy szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Codziennie musiała zmagać się z wieloma problemami. Bywało ciężko, ale dawała sobie radę. Ron nie rozumiał tego, że praca jest jej pasją i nie wyobraża sobie bez niej życia. Chciała być potrzebna, chciała brać czynny udział w działalności departamentu. On do pracy chodził, bo musiał. Jako pracownik Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów nie miał tak wielu obowiązków jak ona. Pracował w wyznaczonych godzinach pracy i kurczowo się ich trzymał. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tego, że każdy departament rządzi się swoimi prawami, i często z tego powodu się kłócili. Kobieta miała nadzieję, że te dwa tygodnie urlopu pozwolą im spojrzeć na wszystko z dystansem i wreszcie dojść do porozumienia, ale teraz sytuacja wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. 

Jej ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny szloch. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez. Na szczęście Ron nie słyszał jej łkania. Przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję, że nie słyszał. Kątem oka dostrzegła swoje odbicie w lustrze. Rozczochrane włosy i ślady po spływających łzach sprawiały, że wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść, dlatego wytarła oczy i wstała z łóżka. Podeszła do lustra, sięgnęła po kosmetyczkę stojącą na szafce, by doprowadzić się do porządku. Nie mogła okazać słabości. Musiała być twarda.

Gdy jej twarz wyglądała perfekcyjnie, obróciła się w stronę szafy i za pomocą jednego zaklęcia włożyła do walizki pozostałe ubrania oraz rzeczy potrzebne podczas urlopu. Kiedy zatrzasnęła ostatni zamek, wzięła walizkę za rączkę i szybko wyszła na korytarz.

Ron i Dafne nadal stali w kuchni. Blondynka założyła ręce pod boki i wypięła dumnie pierś. Mężczyzna był jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Zbladł i wyglądał tak, jakby chciał podbiec do Hermiony i prosić o wybaczenie. Jednak nie zrobił tego.

Panna Granger stanęła na środku korytarza, ustawiła walizkę obok siebie i uchwyciła wzrok Rona. Wyprostowała się, po czym powiedziała:

— Nie musisz się wyprowadzać, ja odejdę. Resztę swoich rzeczy zabiorę po urlopie.

— Hermiono, porozmawiajmy… — błagał Ron.

— Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać — odpowiedziała krótko. Położyła rękę na uchwycie walizki i znów się odezwała: — Powodzenia z pracą, Ron. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz najlepszym obrońcą Armat. A ty — zwróciła się do Dafne, która uniosła brew ze zdziwieniem — nawet nie wiesz, w co się pakujesz. Życzę szczęścia! — dodała ironicznym tonem, po czym wyszła na zewnątrz, trzaskając mocno drzwiami.

Gdy położyła dłoń na klamce furtki, ponownie spłynęły z jej oczu łzy. To wszystko ją przerosło. Nie chciała tu być. Chciała zniknąć i zapomnieć. Chciała uciec. Tylko dokąd?

 _Tam, gdzie nikt mnie nie znajdzie_  — pomyślała.

Rozejrzała się w obie strony. Nikt na nią nie patrzył. Westchnęła przeciągle i zamknęła oczy, by teleportować się na lotnisko.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Draco Malfoy siedział w fotelu na korytarzu obok sali konferencyjnej w urzędzie miasta i patrzył przez okno. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale wewnątrz gotował się z podniecenia.

Za parę minut miało rozpocząć się zebranie, od którego będzie zależeć przyszłość firmy ArchDesign, a przede wszystkim jego dalszej kariery zawodowej. Skrycie liczył na to, że awansuje. Od dawna tego pragnął i może w niedalekiej przyszłości to marzenie się ziści.

Stanęli do przetargu, w którym zostanie wybrany wykonawca najlepszego projektu na nowoczesne osiedle w centrum Londynu. Draco bardzo się zaangażował i razem ze swoimi współpracownikami stworzył to idealne dzieło, które aktualnie leżało w skórzanej teczce na jego kolanach.

Pilnował tych dokumentów jak oka w głowie. Wiedział, że od nich zależało wszystko, co było dla niego ważne. Mimo że miał w sobie wiele pewności siebie, pół godziny przed zebraniem zaczął odczuwać stres.

Chrząknął i przeczesał ręką włosy.

 _Nie masz czym się stresować. W końcu jesteś Draconem Malfoyem, a Malfoyowie zawsze osiągają to, co zamierzą_  — podpowiedziała świadomość.

To prawda. Rodzina Malfoyów słynęła z tego, że zawsze stawiali na swoim i w ich słowniku nie istniało takie słowo jak „porażka”. To nie wchodziło w grę. Draco Malfoy nigdy się nie poddawał. Tym razem też tak będzie.

Spojrzał na teczkę i otworzył ją, by przejrzeć dokładnie jej zawartość. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wszystko będzie tak, jak sobie zaplanował. Kątem oka zerknął na mały stolik, na którym stał dzban z wodą i szklanka. Zobaczywszy je, zaschło mu nagle w gardle, dlatego wstał i podszedł, by się napić. Usiadł głębiej w fotelu i zamknął oczy.

 _Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jestem profesjonalistą, a moja prezentacja będzie idealna. Przedstawiciele rady będą zachwyceni, a ja awansuję_ — pomyślał, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Zawsze cechowała go ambicja i wierzył w swoje możliwości. To, że szef wybrał właśnie jego do przygotowania tak ważnego projektu, było wielkim wyróżnieniem.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go męski głos:

— Proszę, proszę, kogo moje oczy widzą.

Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zmrużył oczy. Naprzeciwko niego stał uśmiechnięty wysoki mężczyzna. Draco przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Wyglądał bardzo znajomo. Wyglądał jak…

— Teodor? — spytał ze zdziwieniem w głosie.

Mężczyzna lekko skinął głową i jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

— Witaj, Draco. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Malfoy wstał z fotela i podszedł do bruneta. Uścisnął lekko jego dłoń.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał jakby od niechcenia.

Nott wzruszył ramionami.

— Jestem przedstawicielem U&Ur House na zebraniu z radą miasta. Będę przedstawiał projekt na nowoczesne osiedle dla mieszkańców Londynu.

Draco uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem.

— Naprawdę?

Brunet uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

— Tak. Zapewne nie będzie łatwo, bo moja firma konkuruje z twoją, a wiem, że zawsze do takich przetargów przygotowujecie się perfekcyjnie. Ciekawe, kto w tym roku jest autorem waszego projektu.

— Ja — odpowiedział krótko Draco.

Teodor otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Ty?

Blondyn skinął głową.

— Tak, Nott. Muszę cię od razu uprzedzić, że spędziłem nad tym projektem wiele czasu, i wiem, że jest dobry. Cóż, wiadomo, jestem Malfoyem i nie tworzę byle czego. Tak że przygotuj się na porażkę — powiedział, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego ze zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Widzę, że jesteś bardzo pewny siebie.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Oczywiście. Pewność siebie to podstawa w tym zawodzie.

Przez chwilę mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem. Nagle podeszła do nich młoda kobieta. Spojrzała na Draco, a potem na Teodora i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Panowie na zebranie z radą miasta? — zapytała.

Skinęli głowami w tym samym momencie.

— W takim razie zapraszam na salę konferencyjną. Przedstawiciele rady i prezesi waszych firm są już w środku. Czekamy tylko na panów.

Draco szybko sięgnął na fotel po swoją teczkę oraz płaszcz i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę sali konferencyjnej, zostawiając Teodora daleko za sobą. Słysząc westchnięcie, uśmiechnął się przebiegle i zatrzymał się tuż przed wejściem do pomieszczenia.

Parę sekund później poczuł obecność swojego dawnego przyjaciela z prawej strony. Popatrzył w tamtym kierunku i uchwycił jego spojrzenie. Teodor zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Niech wygra lepszy — powiedział szeptem, wyciągając rękę.

Draco posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ale po chwili uścisnął jego dłoń.

Przedstawiciele rady siedzieli przy dużym stole i obserwowali ich z zaciekawieniem. Architekci usiedli w wyznaczonych miejscach, czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji.

Draco spojrzał w lewo i zobaczył swojego szefa — Adama Connora. Jego twarz była pozbawiona emocji, ale w oczach tańczyły tajemnicze iskierki. Blondyn domyślił się, że prezes liczy na sukces jego projektu.

Przełknął ślinę.

Nagle poczuł, że jego lewa ręka zaczyna drgać z nerwów. Szybko schował ją pod stołem i popatrzył na swojego konkurenta. Teodor utkwił wzrok w przedstawicielach rady miasta, wyglądał tak, jakby chciał oczarować ich swoim spojrzeniem.

Malfoy prychnął pod nosem.

 _Amator. Myśli, że to mu w czymś pomoże_ — pomyślał. Powstrzymał się od komentarzy, gdy zobaczył karcące spojrzenie Adama.

Chrząknął i spojrzał na członków rady miasta. Jeden z mężczyzn wyszeptał coś w kierunku drugiego i po chwili powiedział:

— Dobrze, myślę, że możemy zaczynać nasze zebranie. Chciałbym bardzo serdecznie powitać przedstawicieli rady miasta, prezesów firm ArchDesign i U&Ur House, a także oczywiście głównych bohaterów dzisiejszego dnia: pana Dracona Malfoya i pana Teodora Notta.

Architekci skinęli głowami i mężczyzna kontynuował:

— Od dawna zastanawialiśmy się nad wybudowaniem osiedla dla mieszkańców Londynu, jednak mieliśmy problemy ze sfinansowaniem tego projektu. Teraz finanse miasta znacznie się poprawiły i dlatego zorganizowaliśmy przetarg. Do konkursu stanęły dwie firmy i dzisiaj wysłuchamy ich prezentacji. Jako pierwszego zapraszamy pana Notta.

Teodor wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do pulpitu ustawionego blisko ściany. Włożył dysk przenośny w odpowiednie gniazdko w laptopie i czekał, aż pliki się otworzą. Po chwili na rzutniku pojawiła się jego prezentacja. Mężczyzna spojrzał na słuchaczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Zaprezentuję panom nasz projekt dotyczący nowoczesnego osiedla mieszkaniowego w Londynie. To bardzo nowatorska propozycja, ale mam nadzieję, że panów zainteresuje.

Kliknął przycisk na klawiaturze i na rzutniku pojawił się kolejny slajd. Draco patrzył na jego dzieło z odrazą. Był przekonany, że ten projekt jest totalną porażką. Animacje, kolorowe tło i zdjęcia niewiele mogły zdziałać w konfrontacji z Draconem Malfoyem. Jego projekt był idealny. Nic nie mogło się z nim równać.

W międzyczasie Teodor kontynuował swoją wypowiedź:

— U&Ur House ma panom do zaoferowania projekt o nazwie „Tanio i wygodnie”. Jest on skierowany do osób, które wkraczają w dorosłość i chcą zacząć żyć na własny rachunek. Nowoczesny design i funkcjonalność to coś, o czym marzą. Mieszkania będą w przystępnej cenie, czyli w takiej, która nie zrujnuje ich budżetu. Chcemy, żeby żyło im się lepiej, dlatego wybudujemy osiedle w centrum Londynu, skąd będą mieli bardzo blisko do pracy i szkół.

Draco zacisnął pięści i wpatrywał się w Teodora ze zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Jego projekt miał podobne założenia, co plan blondyna. On także stworzył go z myślą o młodych ludziach i też skupił się na funkcjonalności oraz niskich opłatach za mieszkania. To nie mógł być przypadek. Starał się nie okazywać zbędnych emocji, ale wewnątrz kipiał ze złości.

Teodor zaprezentował kilka zdjęć przedstawiających wizualizację projektu. Gdy Malfoy je zobaczył, szybko otworzył swoją teczkę i zaczął ją przeglądać. Fotografie, które zrobił, były bardzo podobne do tych, które zaprezentował jego konkurent.

— Ty sukinsynu — mruknął pod nosem Draco.

Spojrzał na członków rady miasta. Wyglądało na to, że ten projekt bardzo im zaimponował. Merlinie, to on miał ich zainteresować, a nie ta gnida! To się nie mieściło w głowie. Miał ochotę podejść do Notta i uderzyć go, ale to byłoby bardzo nieprofesjonalne. Nie chciał mieć kłopotów.

Westchnął przeciągle i schował twarz w dłoniach.  _Spokojnie, Draco. Nie możesz dać wyprowadzić się z równowagi. W końcu jesteś profesjonalistą_  — uspokajała go podświadomość.

Zamknął oczy i próbował się wyciszyć, jednak było to bardzo trudne, bo kipiał ze złości. Mógłby powiedzieć, że Nott ukradł jego pomysł… Tak, to już lepiej, ale… czy mu uwierzą?

 _Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie zyskuje_ — szepnął głosik w głowie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na swojego konkurenta, który z wielką pewnością siebie prezentował przygotowany projekt.

— Zobaczymy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni — mruknął Draco i usiadł wygodnie na krześle.

Parę minut później Nott skończył swoją prezentację i odwrócił się w kierunku przedstawicieli rady miasta, ostentacyjnie ignorując obecność Dracona.

— Mam nadzieję, że ten projekt się panom spodobał i w najbliższej przyszłości będziemy mogli go wspólnie zrealizować. Dziękuję bardzo za poświęcony czas — powiedział oficjalnym tonem i skinął lekko głową.

Mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się lekko. Brunet szybko zajął swoje miejsce, kątem oka zerkając na Malfoya, który śledził go wzrokiem. Posłał mu kpiący uśmieszek, na co blondyn przewrócił oczami. Na szczęście przedstawiciele rady tego nie zauważyli.

Jeden z nich spojrzał na Dracona i powiedział:

— Dobrze, panie Malfoy, zapraszamy.

Architekt skinął głową i wstał z krzesła. Ukradkiem popatrzył na Adama, który dyskretnie uniósł kciuk do góry. Poprawił garnitur i wziął teczkę ze stołu. Podszedł do pulpitu, położył na nim przygotowane dokumenty i spojrzał przed siebie. Wszyscy mężczyźni wpatrywali się w niego jak w obrazek. Członkowie rady oczekiwali na jego prezentację. Adam uśmiechał się pod nosem, prezes U&Ur House nie okazywał zbędnych emocji, a Nott siedział nonszalancko oparty o swoje krzesło i posyłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Draco chrząknął i zacisnął mocno rękę na pulpicie. Nie wiedział, jak zacząć swoją wypowiedź, dlatego zerknął na dokumenty. Nie mógł przedstawić im takiego samego pomysłu. Nie, to nie w jego stylu. Musiał powiedzieć prawdę, cokolwiek miałoby się zdarzyć.

Szybko zamknął teczkę i podniósł wzrok. Zauważył pytające spojrzenia swoich widzów. Westchnął przeciągle i zaczął mówić:

— Zanim przejdę do prezentacji, chciałbym powiedzieć kilka słów. Dzięki temu projektowi dużo się nauczyłem i poznałem możliwości moich współpracowników.

Przerwał na chwilę i rozejrzał się po sali. Wszyscy mężczyźni przyglądali mu się badawczo. Adam posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Draco skinął lekko głową i kontynuował:

— Teraz powinienem przedstawić moją prezentację, ale nie zrobię tego, ponieważ projekt pana Notta miał takie same założenia jak mój.

Jeden z przedstawicieli rady zmrużył oczy i zapytał:

— O czym pan mówi?

Malfoy poprawił garnitur i zerknął na Teodora.

— Projekt U&Ur House jest bardzo zbliżony do tego, który przygotowałem. Ma takie same założenia. Różni się jedynie nazwą i lokalizacją. Nawet zdjęcia są podobne. Prosiłbym o chwilę cierpliwości z państwa strony w celu wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji pomiędzy naszymi prezesami.

Jak na zawołanie usłyszał kpiący głos bruneta:

— Słucham? To niedorzeczne!

— Naprawdę? To jak wytłumaczysz tę zbieżność? — spytał Draco podniesionym głosem.

— Niczego ci nie ukradłem — wysyczał Teodor. — Podejrzewam, że mówisz tak, bo nie przygotowałeś żadnego projektu i próbujesz się wykpić!

Blondyn zmrużył gniewnie oczy. W tym momencie miał ochotę uderzyć bruneta w twarz. Na szczęście uniemożliwił mu to głos jednego z członków rady.

— Spokojnie, panowie. Takie słowne przepychanki nie działają nikomu na  korzyść. Jestem przekonany, że istnieje wyjaśnienie tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

Draco prychnął.

— Zapewne.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego srogo.

— Panie Malfoy, proszę przestać. Zaraz się przekonamy, który z was ma rację. Czy mają panowie dokument świadczący o zatwierdzeniu projektu?

Obaj architekci zaczęli przeszukiwać swoje teczki. W tym samym czasie znaleźli pisma, o które pytał przewodniczący. Skinęli głowami.

— Dobrze, w takim razie zapraszam do siebie. Sprawdzimy datę zatwierdzenia projektu.

Mężczyźni szybko znaleźli się przy stole i położyli kartki na blacie. Członkowie rady wpatrywali się w nie z wielkim zaciekawieniem. Draco poczuł, że ma nogi jak z waty, dlatego oparł się o stół, unikając przy tym kpiącego uśmieszku Teodora.

Nagle członkowie rady podnieśli wzrok znad dokumentów i przemówił najstarszy z nich:

— Projekt pana Teodora został zatwierdzony wcześniej. Przykro mi, panie Malfoy, ale te dokumenty zaprzeczają temu, co pan mówi. Rzeczywiście widzimy podobieństwo w tych projektach i przyjrzymy się temu bliżej, jednak już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie przetarg zostanie wygrany przez firmę, którą reprezentuje pan Nott.

Draco otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Czyli nie będę mógł przygotować poprawionej wersji projektu i przedstawić jej na przykład za tydzień?

— Przykro mi, panie Malfoy, gonią nas terminy. Deadline był ustalony na dzisiejszy dzień i to jeszcze dziś musimy podjąć decyzję. Rozumie pan, wyborcy czekają…

Malfoy zastanawiał się, jak na takie argumenty powinien odpowiedzieć.

— Dzień. Wystarczy mi dzień, a przygotuję nowy projekt i jutro mógłbym go przedstawić.

Connor w końcu nie wytrzymał i wysyczał cicho:

— Malfoy, do jasnej cholery, opanuj się wreszcie! Nie pogrążaj naszej firmy!

— Panie Malfoy, rozumiem pańskie wzburzenie, ale niestety nie możemy tolerować takiego zachowania. Z przedstawionych dokumentów jasno wynika, że to pan Nott pierwszy miał zatwierdzony ten projekt. Dlatego podejmiemy współpracę z U&Ur House, a panu radzimy lepiej dobierać sobie współpracowników.

Draco spojrzał na niego ze złością. W tym momencie dotarła do niego smutna prawda — był skończony. Ten projekt stanowił ostatnią deskę ratunku dla ArchDesign. Wraz z nim upadnie cała firma. Wszystko, nad czym pracowali, pójdzie w niepamięć, a on straci pracę.

Próbując zachować resztkę godności i profesjonalizmu, skinął głową, akceptując tę smutną prawdę. Dalsze spotkanie nie trwało długo, było bardziej już formalnością niż jakąkolwiek debatą pomiędzy reprezentantami. Malfoy w duchu pospieszał czas, pragnąc, by ten koszmar skończył się jak najszybciej.

Gdy znalazł się w końcu przed budynkiem ratusza, oparł się o najbliższe drzewo i odetchnął głęboko. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą się stało. To było jak zły sen. Kiedy zauważył, jak zbliża się do niego jego szef, udał, że odbiera telefon. Szybko rzucił w jego kierunku, że skontaktuje się z nim ponownie w biurze, a teraz musi się spieszyć, ponieważ nagle wypadło mu kolejne spotkanie biznesowe.

Skłamał. Oczywiście, że skłamał i stchórzył, ale potrzebował czasu na przemyślenie swojego kolejnego kroku.

Zrezygnowany usiadł na ławce, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach.

Nagle usłyszał prawdziwy dźwięk telefonu.

Wzdrygnął się i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie płaszcza.

 _Adam Connor_.

— Kurwa — zaklął pod nosem. W tym momencie nie chciał rozmawiać ze swoim szefem. Nie chciał rozmawiać z nikim.

Jednak nie mógł nie odebrać, bo wtedy na pewno zostałby zwolniony. Westchnął i kliknął zieloną słuchawkę.

— Słucham? — mruknął ochrypłym głosem.

— Za godzinę widzę cię w moim gabinecie. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać — powiedział Adam, po czym rozłączył się.

Malfoy jeszcze chwilę trzymał telefon przy uchu. Przełknął ślinę. Czyli nie do końca uwierzyli w jego kłamstwo... Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta rozmowa nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

Przez chwilę siedział na ławce i zastanawiał się, co będzie dalej z jego karierą. Zostanie zwolniony? Praca w ArchDesign dawała mu wiele satysfakcji. Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś doceniał jego pracę. Może Adam mu uwierzył? Oby tak było.

Szybko spojrzał na zegarek. Musiał się spieszyć, bo prezes nie będzie na niego czekał w nieskończoność. Odetchnął głęboko, wstał z ławki i skierował się na postój taksówek.

 

Dokładnie godzinę później stał przed drzwiami do gabinetu prezesa. Zapukał i po krótkim „proszę” wszedł do środka.

Adam siedział za biurkiem i patrzył na niego ze złością.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

— Siadaj — powiedział stanowczo mężczyzna.

Architekt zamknął drzwi do gabinetu i szybko zajął miejsce naprzeciwko biurka. Spojrzał prosto w oczy swojego szefa i zobaczył to, czego się obawiał — rozczarowanie. Malfoy nigdy nie chciał zawieść swojego szefa. Szanował go i bardzo liczył się z jego zdaniem.

Nagle Adam chrząknął i oparł ręce na biurku.

— Nie będę niepotrzebnie przedłużał tego spotkania. Za to, co zrobiłeś, powinienem cię zwolnić. Zachowałeś się bardzo nieprofesjonalnie. Zarzuciłeś naszej konkurencji kradzież pomysłu. Do tego jeszcze na spotkaniu przed radą!

Draco zmrużył oczy.

— Nott przedstawił projekt, który miał takie same założenia jak mój. Nie wierzę w takie przypadki! Jestem przekonany, że ktoś mu pomagał.

Adam przewrócił oczami.

— Niby kto? Krasnoludki? A może elfy?

— Nie wiem kto, ale na pewno się dowiem — wysyczał blondyn. — Panie prezesie, musi mi pan uwierzyć. Mówię prawdę!

Mężczyzna westchnął przeciągle.

— Draco, chciałbym ci uwierzyć, ale nie masz dowodów na to, że ktoś pomagał konkurencji. Bez nich twoje słowa to czysta fikcja.

— Ale…

Adam uniósł rękę, żeby go uciszyć.

— Nie zwolnię cię, ale zostaniesz zawieszony. Wrócisz do pracy, jak sprawa trochę ucichnie. Wyjedź gdzieś i wypocznij. Za jakiś czas spojrzysz na to wszystko z innej perspektywy, bo na razie targają tobą zbędne emocje. W tym czasie my zastanowimy się, czy będziemy to drążyć. Musimy przemyśleć, jak to wpłynie na nasz PR.

Draco lekko skinął głową.

— Dobrze, zrobię tak, jak pan mówi — powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem.

Prezes oparł się o oparcie fotela.

— To wszystko w takim razie.

Blondyn niechętnie wstał z krzesła i skierował się do wyjścia. Gdy położył rękę na klamce, usłyszał głos swojego szefa:

— Nie martw się, Draco, ArchDesign tak łatwo się nie podda i jeszcze powalczymy o ten projekt. Musimy tylko pomyśleć nad najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Architekt uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Dziękuję, panie prezesie. Do widzenia.

— Do widzenia, Draco. Udanego wypoczynku.

 

Parę minut później Malfoy wpadł jak burza do swojego gabinetu i rzucił teczkę na biurko. Chcąc odreagować złość, sięgnął po puste kartki i rozdarł je na kawałeczki. Myślał, że to mu pomoże, ale poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

Warknął z irytacją.

Nagle usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. W wejściu do pomieszczenia stał Blaise Zabini — jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Człowiek, który był przy nim zawsze, kiedy go potrzebował. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się lekko, ale widząc wyraz twarzy blondyna, mina mu zrzedła. Powoli wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym popatrzył na Dracona.

— Widzę, że nie poszło najlepiej — mruknął pod nosem.

Blondyn znowu zawarczał i przybliżył się do niego.

— Serio? Jak na to wpadłeś?

Blaise zaśmiał się nerwowo i wskazał ręką wkurzonego przyjaciela.

— Cóż, wiem, jak wyglądasz, gdy odnosisz sukces…

Malfoy przeczesał włosy ręką i prychnął z irytacją, po czym znowu spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

— Masz rację, przegraliśmy. Konkurencja okazała się sprytniejsza, niż myślałem, bo jakimś cudem mieli projekt o takich samych założeniach co  _mój_!

Zabini otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Naprawdę?

Draco skinął głową i kontynuował swoją wypowiedź:

— Tak, ale najbardziej zdziwiło mnie to, że przedstawicielem U&Ur House był Teodor Nott. Dali mu ten projekt.

— Nadawałby się do tego. W końcu zawsze był mądralą — wtrącił Blaise.

Blondyn stanął przy oknie i patrzył na piękny widok.

— Możliwe, ale ja i tak byłem tym faktem zaskoczony. Siedziałem przed salą konferencyjną i nagle do mnie podszedł. Wydawało mi się, że mój projekt przebije jego  _dzieło_ , ale to on wyszedł z tego zwycięsko, a ja zrobiłem z siebie idiotę.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Zabini z ciekawością w głosie.

— Nic nie zwiastowało katastrofy, ale gdy zobaczyłem założenia jego projektu, zamarłem. On skopiował  _mój_ plan! Może nie dosłownie, ale nawet grafiki osiedla były podobne. Na początku próbowałem zachować spokój, bo nie chciałem narobić sobie kłopotów, ale gdy zobaczyłem jego wizualizacje, miarka się przebrała i po prostu nie wytrzymałem…

— Co zrobiłeś? — przerwał mu Blaise.

— Posądziłem o kradzież przy radzie miasta i naszych prezesach.

Malfoy przez chwilę ciężko oddychał, po czym bez sił opadł na fotel.

— Blaise, jestem skończony. Gdybyś widział miny przedstawicieli rady miasta i te pełne zażenowania spojrzenia... Adam także był wkurzony, ale nie dziwię mu się, bo miał ku temu powody.

— Rozmawiał z tobą?

Malfoy skinął głową.

— Tak, po zebraniu wezwał mnie do siebie. Oczywiście od razu, jak wszedłem do jego gabinetu, powiedział mi, że za to, co zrobiłem, powinien mnie zwolnić…

— I co? — Brunet był coraz bardziej blady.

— Na szczęście zostaję, ale jestem zawieszony.

Blaise odetchnął z ulgą.

— Chociaż tyle dobrego…

Draco gwałtownie obrócił się w jego stronę.

— A co w tym dobrego?! Blaise, wierzysz w to, że taka zbieżność naszych projektów to przypadek?

— Cóż…

— Ja nie wierzę w takie przypadki! Podejrzewam... Nie... Ja mam pewność, że ktoś zdradził mu szczegóły mojego projektu. Tylko… Nie mam pojęcia, kto miałby tyle odwagi, żeby to zrobić!

— Nie masz dowodów na to, że ktoś cię zdradził — zaznaczył Blaise.

— Może i nie mam, ale na pewno je zdobędę i wtedy sam się z nim rozprawię! — warknął blondyn, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.

— Jak to zrobisz? — dopytywał brunet.

— Zniszczę go.

— Nie masz pewności, że to facet.

Blondyn prychnął.

— Oh, proszę cię, Blaise! Przecież pracuję tylko z mężczyznami, to chyba logiczne, że szczegóły projektu znali tylko oni!

— No tak…

— Ta gnida zapłaci za to. Nie będzie miał życia w firmie. Zrobię wszystko, żeby został zwolniony. Nie będę pracował z takimi osobami i jestem pewny, że pozostali są tego samego zdania. Będzie skończony…

Blaise spuścił wzrok i przełknął głośno ślinę.

— Draco, ja muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć… — mruknął pod nosem.

Blondyn machnął ręką.

— To może zaczekać. Teraz mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. Muszę go znaleźć…

— Ale to ważne…

— Daj spokój, Zabini. Co może być ważniejsze od znalezienia tego kretyna, który mnie zdradził?

Brunet spojrzał na przyjaciela.

— No bo ja tak jakby wiem, kto to zrobił.

— I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz?!

— No bo wiesz… Merlinie, to niezręczne. Wygadałem się mu.

Draco otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Co?! Coś ty powiedział?!

Zabini przełknął głośno ślinę.

Blondyn odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w okno. Jedna żyłka na czole niebezpiecznie pulsowała. To, co przed chwilą usłyszał, było jak cios prosto w serce. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel go zdradził. W głowie miał tysiące pytań.

Odetchnął głęboko i popatrzył na Blaise’a.

— Jak? Dlaczego?!

Zabini podskoczył do góry i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

— Byliśmy na piwie, wiesz, powspominać stare czasy. No i chyba przesadziłem z ilością alkoholu.

Malfoy uniósł brew z irytacją.

— Co ty pieprzysz?

— Zacznę od początku, ale obiecuję, że będę się streszczał.

— Masz pięć minut — wysyczał architekt.

— Parę dni temu miałem w pracy urwanie głowy. To było wtedy, gdy Connor kazał wszystkim asystentom znaleźć ten projekt o postoju taksówek sprzed dziesięciu lat. Wiedziałeś, że parę lat temu w Londynie było tylko jedno takie miejsce i za tym projektem stało ArchDesign?

Draco zamknął oczy.

— Zabini, do rzeczy…

— Dobrze, już mówię, w czym rzecz. Tamtego dnia po pracy byłem strasznie zmęczony i poszedłem do baru na drinka. Wypiłem jednego, potem drugiego i trzeciego i dzień od razu stał się lepszy. Nie pytaj mnie, ile wlałem w siebie tamtego popołudnia, bo nie jestem w stanie tego zliczyć. Ale w pewnym momencie na sąsiednim krześle usiadł Nott. Mimo tak słabego kontaktu przez tyle lat nie mogliśmy się nagadać. Wiesz, w końcu byliśmy w blisko w szkole. I tak od słowa do słowa wyszło, że pracujemy w podobnej branży.

— Dobrze, Zabini. Widzę, że nie potrafisz się streszczać, dlatego zapytam inaczej: jak to się stało, że Nott poznał szczegóły mojego projektu? — zapytał Malfoy zirytowany całą sytuacją.

— Właśnie miałem o tym mówić — mruknął pod nosem, ale widząc ostre spojrzenie przyjaciela, kontynuował: — Teodor zaczął opowiadać mi o tym, że jego firma bierze udział w przetargu na nowoczesne osiedle, ale nie mają oryginalnego pomysłu. Przez przypadek powiedziałem mu, że ty swój projekt przygotowałeś już dawno temu. Wtedy spojrzał na mnie i zaczął wypytywać o to, z kim go przygotowujesz i kto ci pomaga. Myślałem, że pyta tylko z ciekawości, ale widać chyba miał inne zamiary.

— Mów dalej.

— Z głowy zupełnie jakby wyparowała mi klauzula tajności. Pamiętaj, że byłem już po paru głębszych. Pomyślałem sobie, że to przecież Nott, nasz stary druh, z którym wygraliśmy niejedną partię Eksplodującego. Ucieszyłem się, gdy z zainteresowaniem słuchał, jak cię chwaliłem. Twoją kreatywność i pomysłowość. W życiu nie pomyślałabym, że to wykorzysta! Przecież to  _Teo_! Jestem z ciebie dumny, Draco, i dlatego tak paplałem.

Gdy skończył mówić, spojrzał na Dracona. Mężczyzna emanował wściekłością i wyglądał tak, jakby chciał go zabić. Blaise momentalnie stanął przy drzwiach, żeby w razie ataku szybko uciec na korytarz.

Blondyn oparł się rękami o biurko i westchnął ciężko. Nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. To było jak zły sen, z którego pragnął jak najszybciej się obudzić. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i przeklął siarczyście. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i spojrzał na Blaise’a.

— Zejdź mi z oczu. Nie chcę cię teraz widzieć.

— Ale, Draco…

— Wynoś się!

Zabini bez słowa wyszedł na korytarz i zamknął je za sobą. Malfoy znowu zaklął i wyładował swoją złość na krześle stojącym przy biurku. Schował twarz w dłoniach, próbując uspokoić oddech.

— Merlinie, to się nie dzieje naprawdę — powiedział sam do siebie.

Podniósł krzesło z podłogi i kątem oka spojrzał na gazetę leżącą na biurku. Na pierwszej stronie znajdował się artykuł o wakacjach na Teneryfie. Z ciekawością przeczytał jego treść. O dziwo, pobyt w tym miejscu nie był tak drogi, jakby mogło się wydawać.

Zamyślił się chwilę. Urlop w takim miejscu pozwoliłby zapomnieć o wielu problemach. Miałby wiele czasu na przemyślenia i może spojrzałby na dzisiejszy incydent z innej perspektywy.

Adam go zawiesił, więc i tak przez jakiś czas nie musiał przychodzić do pracy. Odłożył gazetę na biurko, wziął do ręki torbę i płaszcz, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł na korytarz.

Pół godziny później był w swoim mieszkaniu i pakował ubrania do walizki.

Spontaniczność. Tego teraz potrzebował, by odetchnąć. Na miejscu znajdzie sobie jakiś nocleg.

 

~*~*~*~*~

  

Hermiona stanęła w kolejce do biura podróży. Przyglądała się ludziom, znajdującym na lotnisku. Byli zróżnicowani pod względem wieku i zachowania. Największą uwagę kobiety zwróciła rodzina z dwójką dzieci, które bardzo ekscytowały się zbliżającym się odlotem. Dreptały nerwowo w miejscu i co chwila ciągnęły rodziców za ubrania.

Westchnęła przeciągle. Zawsze chciała mieć dziecko, ale obiecała sobie, że w ciążę zajdzie dopiero po ślubie. Ronowi ten pomysł niezbyt się podobał, ale po wielu namowach ustąpił. Teraz jej plany znowu odwleką się w czasie. Pokręciła szybko głową, żeby odgonić te myśli.

Pięć minut później usiadła na krześle dla interesantów. Kobieta naprzeciwko niej uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

— Witamy w biurze podróży na lotnisku London Gatwick. W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytała oficjalnym tonem.

Hermiona zaśmiała się nerwowo.

— Dzień dobry. Chciałabym polecieć w miejsce, gdzie zapomnę o wszelkich problemach i porządnie wypocznę. Najbardziej jednak liczy się dla mnie czas. Chcę, by wylot był jeszcze dziś.

Kobieta skinęła głową.

— Dobrze, zaraz coś znajdziemy. Czy cena gra tutaj dużą rolę?

Zaczęła przeszukiwać komputer. Hermiona zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, nerwowo zagryzając dolną wargę. Nagle kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy i zerknęła na nią.

— Może Teneryfa? Zostało parę ostatnich biletów. Niestety odlot jest jutro wieczorem. Jesteśmy w stanie zaproponować pani miejsce w pobliskim hotelu w promocyjnej cenie na czas oczekiwania. Czy jest pani zainteresowana?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyobrażając sobie piękny zachód słońca i powiew morskiej bryzy.

— Biorę — powiedziała bez wahania.

Kobieta skinęła głową i przygotowała potrzebne dokumenty.

Pół godziny później Hermiona z wydrukowanym potwierdzeniem kierowała się w stronę wyjścia, by udać się do jednego z pobliskich hoteli. Może to i dobrze, że musiała chwilę zaczekać? Dzięki temu zajmie się swoimi finansami i sprawdzi, na ile może sobie pozwolić. Dodatkowo zaplanuje cały harmonogram wyjazdu. Będzie tak, jak uwielbia.

 

Wchodząc następnego wieczoru po schodach do samolotu, ani razu nie obejrzała się za siebie. Zajęła wyznaczone miejsce i utkwiła wzrok w widoku za oknem. Ludzie na lotnisku wydawali się tacy mali. Westchnęła przeciągle i zamknęła oczy.

Przebudziła się, kiedy byli już w powietrzu. Znowu spojrzała przez okno. Jakaś część jej duszy żałowała, że nie ma z nią Rona. Hermiona była na niego wściekła, ale sama czuła się bardzo samotnie.

Nie miała pojęcia, że w klasie biznes siedzi Draco Malfoy, który czuł się równie osamotniony.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco szedł korytarzami nieznanej mu firmy. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest i co tu robi. Po prostu stawiał przed sobą kroki i rozglądał się na boki. Było bardzo cicho, nawet za cicho i to go przerażało. Otworzył szeroko oczy, nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek głosu. Nagle coś zaszeleściło przy ścianie. Instynktownie sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, jednak nie było jej tam. Przełknął ślinę i szybko odwrócił się w stronę, skąd dobiegał odgłos. Stały tam doniczki z kwiatami i to ich liście kołysały się na wietrze.

Odetchnął z ulgą.

— To tylko wiatr, tylko wiatr — mruknął, próbując uspokoić kołaczące w piersi serce.

Przez chwilę obserwował fantazyjnie uformowaną konstrukcję, na której stało kilka roślin doniczkowych. Metalowe pręty pozwijano w kombinacje, co powodowało, że kwiaty znajdowały się na różnych wysokościach. Zapewne spowodowane to było tym, że nie wszystkie rośliny mogły być nieustannie wystawione na słońce. Te na dole były zasłonięte przez dużą sofę, a te na szczycie konstrukcji ogrzewały promienie słoneczne, które wpadały do środka przez duże okno. Całość prezentowała się bardzo elegancko.

Kilka sekund później Draco westchnął i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę po firmie. Dokładnie przyglądał się plakatom wiszącym na ścianach i gustownym meblom. Musiał przyznać, że wszystko wyglądało bardzo stylowo. Jego uwagę zwróciło biurko stojące przy ścianie.

Podszedł do niego i zobaczył, że na blacie leży skórzany notes. Wyglądał bardzo znajomo, dlatego wziął go do ręki i dokładnie obejrzał. Kremowy papier ładnie kontrastował z ciemnobrązową skórzaną okładką. Całość przepasano grubą jasnobrązową gumą, która dodawała mu charakteru.

Zmrużył oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie go ostatnio widział, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Powoli odłożył go na blat i przeniósł wzrok na inne rzeczy leżące na biurku, jednak żadna nie wydała mu się interesująca.

Prychnął z irytacją i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Stało tu wiele podobnych biurek, które nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym. Wszystkie były takie same — drewniane i eleganckie. Przy każdym ustawiono niewielki kosz, w którym zapewne lądowały niepotrzebne papiery. Regały, które widział, były po brzegi wypełnione kolorowymi segregatorami, a obok nich stała kserokopiarka i stos tekturowych pudełek.

Draco chciał podejść do szafy i przeczytać etykiety na segregatorach, ale nagle usłyszał czyjś głos. Z początku myślał, że mu się zdawało, jednak sekundę później znowu ktoś się odezwał.

Blondyn uniósł jedną brew i skierował się w tamtym kierunku. Cicho stąpając, podszedł do brązowych drzwi. Były uchylone, dzięki czemu wyraźniej słyszał czyjąś rozmowę. Przysunął się bliżej i nadstawił ucha.

— Rozumiesz, na czym polega twoje zadanie? — zapytał męski głos.

— Tak, wyjaśniłeś to bardzo dokładnie. Jednak…

— Jednak, co?

— Mam pewne wątpliwości.

Draco usłyszał zirytowane warknięcie. Bardzo go ciekawiło, o czym rozmawiają mężczyźni. Wyglądało na to, że była to jakaś tajemnica, skoro rozmawiają grubo po godzinach pracy — przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Nie mógł sprawdzić, która dokładnie była godzina, bo nie miał przy sobie zegarka. Zrobił krok w lewo i spróbował zajrzeć do środka, ale zauważył tylko rozrośniętą roślinę, która stała blisko drzwi wejściowych.

—  _Merlinie, w tej firmie mają obsesję na punkcie kwiatów!_  — pomyślał z irytacją.

Zrezygnowany, wrócił na poprzednie miejsce, gdzie lepiej słyszał rozmowę.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „Mam pewne wątpliwości”?

— Twój plan wydaje się prosty, ale wymaga sporo wkładu. Wątpię w to, że szybko uda mi się wkręcić jego współpracowników. Nie są aż tacy głupi. Każdy z nich wie, że za wypłynięcie danych poza firmę, można porządnie beknąć. Wiem, że nasza firma może wiele zyskać dzięki temu przetargowi, ale czy warto w to wchodzić? Jego ludzie, jak i my sami, mamy zbyt wiele do stracenia. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za złamanie tajemnicy zawodowej konsekwencjami może być nie tylko zwolnienie, ale również spore kary finansowe?

— Naprawdę w to wierzysz? Czy mi się wydaje, czy to nie ty parę dni temu mówiłeś, że chętnie dokopałbyś Malfoyowi? Czy to nie ty byłeś na niego wściekły za to, że skrzywdził twoją  _ukochaną_? Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, co ty widzisz w tej kobiecie. Dziwię ci się, że chcesz z nią być, po tym, co się stało. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, nie dotknąłbym jej nawet palcem.

Blondyn otworzył szeroko oczy. Merlinie, o kim mówi ten facet? Przecież nigdy nie skrzywdził żadnej kobiety. Nie mógłby tego zrobić. To nie było w jego stylu. Owszem w przeszłości spotykał się z wieloma kobietami, ale zawsze starał się, by ich rozstania były neutralne.

— Pansy jest wspaniałą kobietą. Nie znasz jej i nie masz prawa jej oczerniać. To, że zachowywała się jak zołza, gdy byliśmy jeszcze dzieciakami, nie znaczy, że podobnie zachowuje się teraz. To, co było w szkole, nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Nieważne dla mnie jest to, jak wyglądała i przede wszystkim, jak wygląda teraz. Żałuję, że nie zdążyłem jej powstrzymać. Może gdybyśmy wtedy byli bliżej, nie eksperymentowałaby z zaklęciami i nie wylądowałaby w Świętym Mungu. Masz rację, obwiniam oto Draco, bo potraktował ją jak rzecz. Była dla niego dziewczyną do towarzystwa, na której wyładowywał wszystkie swoje frustracje. Myślała, że on ją kocha, tak jak ona w tamtym czasie jego, ale bardzo się pomyliła. Malfoy dba tylko o własne dobro, a innych traktuje jak ścierwo.

— Podobno teraz zmienił się nie do poznania — wtrącił od niechcenia drugi mężczyzna. — Może z nim jest tak samo, jak z Parkinson?

Draco prychnął z irytacją. Oczywiście, że się zmienił, każdy się zmienia! Gdyby tak nie było, nie pracowałby w mugolskiej firmie architektonicznej. Ci dwaj faceci oceniali go przez pryzmat przeszłości i z jednej strony nie powinien się dziwić, ale z drugiej czuł dziwną irytację. Zaskoczyło go też to, co powiedzieli o Pansy. Co jej się stało? Dlaczego wylądowała w Mungu? Przecież on jej nic nie zrobił! Była jego przyjaciółką, dlaczego miałby ją skrzywdzić?. Musi się dowiedzieć, co jej jest. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, pchnął drzwi do gabinetu. Zaskrzypiały i otworzyły się szerzej, wprawiając blondyna w osłupienie. Na szczęście żaden z mężczyzn tego nie zauważył. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że go nie widzą, dlatego wszedł do środka i dokładnie się rozejrzał. Gabinet był urządzony tak, jak pozostałe pomieszczenia. Jasne ściany kontrastowały z szarym dywanem, po prawej stronie stały regały wypełnione starannie ułożonymi książkami i dokumentami, po przeciwnej stronie ustawiono mały okrągły stolik i cztery krzesła. W centralnej części pomieszczenia stało duże drewniane biurko z fantazyjnymi wykończeniami. Wszędzie było czysto i schludnie, nie tak, jak w każdej firmie, którą znał, czy odwiedzał. Tutaj panował porządek.

Malfoy przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę stojącego przy regale. Kolor włosów i sylwetka była bardzo znajoma, ale jakoś nie mógł go zidentyfikować. Zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że fotel przy biurku jest zwrócony w stronę dużego okna. Zapewne tam siedział drugi rozmówca, który zaśmiał się krótko.

— Ty naprawdę w to wierzysz? Tacy ludzie jak on nigdy się nie zmieniają. On ma we krwi bycie szumowiną. Malfoyowie od pokoleń tacy są, więc dlaczego on miałby się wyłamywać? Możliwe, że będąc pośród mugoli, próbuje hamować swoje napady szału, ale to tylko pozory. Zapewne za każdym razem robi dobrą minę do złej gry, ale w rzeczywistości kipi ze złości — skomentował rozmówca, przy regale.

— Masz rację. Te wszystkie plotki na temat tego, że młody Malfoy porzucił swoją rodzinę i całkowicie stracił z nimi kontakt, wydają się wymysłem Skeeter albo innego pseudo dziennikarza. Wiem, że masz do niego żal za tą sytuację z Parkinson i dlatego podsunąłem ci pod nos ten plan. Zrobisz z nim, co zechcesz, ale pamiętaj, że od tego przetargu zależy przyszłość twojej firmy. Radzę ci się dobrze zastanowić i dołożyć wszelkich starań, żeby to twoja firma wzniosła się na wyżyny. Taka okazja może już nigdy się nie trafić.

— Wiem, jestem tego świadomy. Jeśli wygralibyśmy ten przetarg, bylibyśmy najlepsi na rynku i nikt nie mógłby wtedy z nami konkurować. To my zaczęlibyśmy ustalać ceny. Obawiam się tylko tego, że współpracownicy Malfoya nie będą zbyt rozmowni.

— Nie zapominaj o tym, że w każdym zespole jest słabsze ogniwo, które pod wpływem… impulsu może być bardzo rozmowne, nawet jeśli nie jest tego świadome.

— To znaczy?

— Malfoy ma wielu współpracowników, ale tylko jeden z nich jest z nim blisko. Ty też bardzo dobrze go znasz. W Hogwarcie byliście nierozłączni i nie raz miałem ochotę was udusić. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo żałuję, że tego wtedy nie zrobiłem.

— A ja chętnie obiłbym ci mordę, za to, co teraz powiedziałeś — mruknął pod nosem Draco, zaciskając przy tym pięści.

— Mówisz o Zabinim? — zapytał mężczyzna przy regale.

— Bingo.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że Blaise zdradzi swojego najlepszego kumpla?! — zapytał drugi mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem.

— Dokładnie oto mi chodzi, jednak sęk w tym, że Zabini nie będzie tego świadomy. Wymyśl jakąś ckliwą historyjkę, jak to potrzebujesz pomocy, bo od tego projektu zależy twoja kariera, czy tam rodzina. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że Blaise ma miękkie serce i zrobi wszystko, żeby pomóc staremu kumplowi. Oczywiście może się zdarzyć tak, że nie będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać, nieważne czy z czystej przyzwoitości, czy po prostu ma o coś do ciebie żal, ale odrobina alkoholu powinna rozwiązać jego język. Bo Zabini nigdy nie odmawia, prawda?

— Przeraża mnie to, że tyle o nas wiesz. Kto ci o tym wszystkim powiedział?

— To nieistotne.

— Sugerujesz, że…

— Nic nie sugeruję, tylko stwierdzam fakt. To jak, podejmiesz się tego, czy mam szukać kogoś innego? Znam wiele osób, które chętnie zemszczą się na Draconie Malfoyu.

— Dobrze, zgadzam się. Zrobię, co mogę, żeby wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem.

— Bardzo dobra decyzja.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Draco obserwował obu mężczyzn, próbując ich rozpoznać, jednak miał pustkę w głowie. Facet stojący przy szafie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i spojrzał przed siebie, na fotel swojego rozmówcy.

— Zastanawia mnie jedna sprawa — powiedział prawie szeptem.

— Jaka?

— Dlaczego tak nagle się tu pojawiłeś? Przyszedłeś do mojego gabinetu i postawiłeś mnie przed faktem dokonanym. Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że ty możesz mieć dla mnie taką  _propozycję_.

— Może po prostu mam dobre serce? — zapytał ironicznym tonem drugi mężczyzna.

— Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nienawidzisz Draco od pierwszej chwili, gdy go zobaczyłeś w pociągu do Hogwartu. Więc nie wmawiaj mi tych bzdur i powiedz, co z tego będziesz miał.

Mężczyzna na fotelu zaśmiał się cicho.

— Robię to, bo mam swoje powody.

— Jakieś konkrety?

— Nie powinno cię to interesować.

— To ja narażam swój tyłek tutaj...! — warknął.

Siedzący rozmówca przez chwilę milczał. Biorąc głęboki oddech, odwrócił się, w końcu odpowiadając:

— Malfoyowie zniszczyli moją rodzinę. Zabili moich rodziców i uwięzili moją siostrę. A ja pragnę tylko jednego — klęski Dracona Malfoya. Chcę, żeby cierpiał tak, jak ja. Chcę, żeby błagał mnie o litość. Chcę go zniszczyć i ty mi w tym pomożesz.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Postać była bardzo niewyraźna, ale te rude włosy rozpoznałby wszędzie, nawet jeżeli musiało mu to chwilę zająć.

— Weasley — szepnął pod nosem, kopiąc się mentalnie, że nie pomyślał o tym, by wcześniej podejść do mężczyzn i po prostu zerknąć na ich twarze. Przecież ci go nie widzieli!

Gdy wypowiedział te słowa, grunt osunął mu się pod nogami i wpadł prosto w przepaść. Leciał, wymachując przy tym rękami. Obrazy wirowały przed jego oczami, a potem była już tylko ciemność.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Usiadł gwałtownie  w fotelu w samolocie, ciężko przy tym oddychając. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe i nie mógł skupić wzroku. Był pewny, że w pewnym momencie musiał głośno sapnąć, a nawet uderzyć przez przypadek fotel przed sobą. Wymamrotał pod nosem przeprosiny i próbował wstać, by orzeźwić się w toalecie. Niestety była zajęta, więc usiadł ponownie w fotelu, ignorując zaciekawione oraz częściowo nawet dezaprobujące spojrzenia współpasażerów.

— Wszystko ze mną w porządku — mruknął spokojnym tonem, widząc, jak wpatruje się w niego sąsiad, chociaż wewnątrz przeżywał katorgi.

— Na pewno? Może poproszę o szklankę wody? Jest pan bardzo blady — powiedział mężczyzna, wołając stewardesę i prosząc o butelkę oraz koc.

Malfoy przymknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że stracenie teraz temperamentu, wcale mu nie pomoże.

— Nie trzeba, dobrze się czuję.

Niestety jego zapewnienia zostały zignorowane, ludzie dookoła zachowywali się, zupełnie tak, jakby go nie słyszeli.

Kobieta podeszła do nich z rzeczami, o które poprosił siwy mężczyzna i podała je Malfoyowi.

— Może jest pan głodny? — zapytała cicho, próbując być pomocna.

Blondyn westchnął przeciągle, wstając z fotela, cały czas ją obserwując. Czuł się osaczony i powoli zaczęło brakować mu tchu. Wyprostował się i cicho powiedział, tak by słyszały go tylko najbliższe osoby:  

— Nie jestem głodny, nie chce mi się pić i nie potrzebuję państwa troski. Doceniam, ale proszę mi pozwolić samemu zająć się sobą. A teraz przepraszam, ale chciałbym skorzystać z toalety.

Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy i wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Jego ton głosu był oschły i władczy. Przełknęła ślinę, niechętnie przesuwając się w bok i robiąc mu miejsce do przejścia. Draco skierował się w stronę przodu samolotu, nawet się nie odwracając.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Kilka minut później Draco wyszedł z toalety i skierował się na swoje miejsce. Niestety nie mógł przejść dalej, ponieważ uniemożliwiali mu to pasażerowie, którzy akurat teraz szukali czegoś w swoim bagażu podręcznym. Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i popatrzył znacząco na mężczyznę stojącego na środku przejścia.

— Chciałbym przejść — mruknął pod nosem.

Mężczyzna otworzył wszystkie kieszenie torby, ale kiedy usłyszał słowa Dracona, spojrzał w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Chwileczkę, proszę pana. Tylko znajdę książkę. Mary, na pewno ją tutaj wkładałaś? Nigdzie jej nie widzę.

Kobieta siedząca obok niego westchnęła z rezygnacją.

— Oczywiście, że ją tu wkładałam. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że zawsze noszę chociaż jedną książkę w torebce.

— Ale jej tu nie ma! — jęknął.

Tym razem to Draco przewrócił oczami. Ukradkiem zerknął do największej z kieszeni i zobaczył grubą książkę w czerwonej okładce. Merlinie, ten facet był ślepy albo całkowicie nieogarnięty! Przeszukiwał wszystkie boczne kieszenie i bezradnie rozkładał ręce. Malfoy zaczynał się irytować i uderzał palcami o fotel, o który się opierał.

— I jak, znalazłeś? — zapytała kobieta lekko poddenerwowanym głosem.

— Nie ma jej tu! — oświadczył z przejęciem jej mąż.

Granica cierpliwości Malfoya właśnie się skończyła. Bez precedensu wyrwał mężczyźnie torbę z ręki i z największej kieszeni wyjął grubą książkę, którą bez słowa podał kobiecie. Mężczyzna patrzył na to z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

— O, zobacz, John, znalazła się! — powiedziała kobieta i ignorując fakt, że Malfoy się porządził, ukradkiem mrugnęła do niego, a on odpowiedział jej swoim firmowym uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna zapiął torbę i włożył ją do schowka, po czym usiadł na fotelu, udając, że nie widzi spojrzenia blondyna. Ten prychnął pod nosem i przeszedł w kierunku swojego miejsca. Wydawało mu się, że już nic nie jest w stanie go zaskoczyć, jednak się pomylił. Kiedy stanął koło swojego fotela, zobaczył, że jakaś mała postać siedzi na jego miejscu i czyta gazetę, którą wcześniej rzucił na sąsiednie siedzenie. Nuciła cicho jakąś nieznaną mu melodię, machając przy tym nogami. Uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem. Numer miejsca się zgadza, fotele także wyglądają znajomo. A na dodatek pod siedzeniem leży jego teczka! Malfoy skrzyżował ręce na piersi i utkwił wzrok w intruzie.

— Ekhm — chrząknął głośno, zdobywając tym samym uwagę.

Zza gazety wyjrzał mały chłopiec ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Gdy zobaczył Draco zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów i powiedział słodkim głosikiem:

— Cześć, jestem Tommy, a ty?

Blondyn nadal na niego patrzył.

— Nie pomyliłeś miejsc, młody człowieku?

Dziecko pokręciło szybko głową.

— Nie wydaje mi się.

Blondyn westchnął z irytacją.

— O ile mi wiadomo, to moje miejsce, więc zmiataj stąd! — mruknął podniesionym głosem.

Maluch zmroził go wzrokiem, po czym teatralnie złożył gazetę na pół, zeskoczył z siedzenia Draco i usiadł na sąsiednim fotelu. Potem wskazał mężczyźnie puste miejsce.

— Proszę, zrobiłem ci miejsce. Nie musiałeś krzyczeć, wystarczyło  _poprosić_  — szepnął chłopiec, akcentując ostatnie słowo.

Mężczyzna zignorował tę uwagę i bez słowa usiadł na swoim miejscu. Wziął do ręki gazetę i zaczął ją przeglądać, ostentacyjnie ignorując obecność malca. Myślał, że dzięki temu szybciej się go pozbędzie.

— To, jak się nazywasz? — zapytało dziecko.

Draco nawet na niego nie spojrzał i nadal przeglądał gazetę.

— Wiesz, moja mama zawsze powtarza, że powinno się być grzecznym i odpowiadać, kiedy ktoś cię o coś pyta, a przede wszystkim trzeba się przedstawiać. Więc cześć, jestem Tommy, a ty? — Chłopiec wyciągnął rękę na przywitanie i Draco ją mimowolnie uścisnął.

— Draco — powiedział jakby od niechcenia.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale kilka sekund później usłyszał cichy chichot. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył chłopca tarzającego się ze śmiechu po siedzeniu.

Prychnął z irytacją.

— Co tak cię śmieszy? — zapytał.

Tommy wskazał na niego, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać.

— Twoje imię jest takie śmieszne. Od czego to zdrobnienie?

— Niczego.

— Twoi rodzice chyba cię nie lubili — szepnął chłopiec współczującym tonem. — Ale nie martw się. Mama mi mówiła, że są takie miejsca. Jak to się nazywało? Ja wiem! Chwilka, zaraz sobie przypomnę. Jak to było? Urzędy? Tak! Chodziło o urzędy! Mama mówiła, że jak się jest dorosłym to można iść do urzędu i tam jest taki pan, który da taką kartkę, gdzie wpisuje się swoje dane i jak ją wypełnisz, możesz zmienić imię!  — dodał pełen entuzjazmu i wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

Mężczyzna miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się roześmiać, czy nadal udawać poważnego, chociaż ton głosu chłopca bardzo mu to uniemożliwiał.

— Cóż, dobrze wiedzieć — mruknął pod nosem. — A co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś siedzieć z rodzicami? Gdzie oni są?

Tommy uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Mama pozwoliła mi pospacerować po pokładzie.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, na co maluch teatralnie westchnął.

— Dobra, nudziłem się. Dali mi coś do rysowania, ale to strasznie nudne i dlatego, kiedy nie patrzyli, powoli zeskoczyłem z fotela i poszedłem przed siebie. Rozmawiałem już z dwiema paniami i z tym panem, co siedzi przy oknie i teraz śpi, ale on nie był zbyt rozmowny, dlatego przesiadłem się do ciebie. A tamte panie dały mi takie dobre cukierki! Chcesz jednego? — zapytał chłopiec, sięgając do kieszeni.

Draco pokręcił głową.

— Nie, dziękuję. Zostaw je sobie na później.

Tommy wyjął z kieszeni dwa cukierki owinięte w kolorowe papierki. Wziął jeden w drugą rękę i położył go na kolanach Dracona.

— Weź, mama mówi, że nie mogę jeść słodyczy, a gdyby zobaczyła tego cukierka, bardzo by się zezłościła i miałbym duże kłopoty. Tobie też mama nie kazała jeść słodyczy, gdy byłeś mały? Co z nimi jest nie tak? Przecież cukierki, żelki i czekolady są najlepsze na świecie! Jak można zakazywać ich jeść?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na cukierka i zaśmiał się cicho. Potem przeniósł wzrok na chłopca.

— Dzięki — powiedział, odwijając cukierek z papierka i wkładając go do ust.

Aż jęknął, gdy poczuł rozpływającą się w ustach mleczną czekoladę. Oparł ręce o boki fotela, zamknął oczy i delektował się chwilą. Chyba właśnie tego potrzebował, czekolada zawsze pomagała mu się rozluźnić. Pragnął, żeby czas się teraz zatrzymał, jednak parę sekund później cukierek się rozpuścił i pozostał po nim tylko słodki posmak w ustach.

— Chcesz jeszcze jednego? — zapytał Tommy, machając mu papierkiem przed oczami.

— Nie, dziękuję. Ten jest dla ciebie, ale muszę ci przyznać rację, że cukierki to najlepsza rzecz na świecie. Przez chwilę poczułem się jak w niebie.

Chłopiec rozpromienił się.

— Ha! Mówiłem, że są super! Szkoda tylko, że moja mama mi nie wierzy. Ale zrobię wszystko, żeby ją do tego przekonać — powiedział, wyraźnie zdeterminowany.

— Jestem pewny, że kiedyś ci się uda — mruknął Draco.

— Mam nadzieję, bo tam, gdzie lecimy, będzie tak dużo atrakcji i jedzenia! Tata powiedział mi w tajemnicy, że ta wyspa to raj dla takich obżartuchów jak my! Mamy mieszkać w takim wypasionym hotelu i pozwolą nam jeść, co tylko będziemy chcieli! Nieźle, co nie? Mama mówiła, że zobaczymy takie kolorowe papugi i piękne widoki. Pan z biura podróży powiedział, że ta wycieczka to najlepszy wybór!

— Miał rację, bo tam o tej porze roku zawsze jest piękna pogoda.

Tommy uniósł brew z zainteresowaniem.

— Skąd wiesz? Byłeś tam kiedyś?

Malfoy pokręcił głową.

— Nie, pierwszy raz w życiu lecę na Teneryfę.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc.

— No to skąd możesz wiedzieć, jaka tam jest pogoda, skoro nigdy tam nie byłeś? — zapytał przemądrzałym tonem.

Mężczyzna zamyślił się chwilę, bo nie wiedział, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Domyślał się, że dzieciak nie odpuści i będzie go gnębił, do czasu aż udzieli satysfakcjonującej go odpowiedzi. Problem leżał w tym, że Malfoy nie wiedział, jak jej udzielić, tak by dziecko go zrozumiało.

Westchnął przeciągle.

— Często podróżuję i zawsze przed wyjazdem sprawdzam prognozę — odpowiedział wymijająco, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Chłopczyk przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał, ale sekundę później lekko skinął głową. Oparł się wygodnie o fotel i zaczął machać nogami, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Draco złożył gazetę w zgrabny kartonik, po czym schował ją do teczki, która leżała pod siedzeniem. Wyjrzał przez okno i podziwiał piękne widoki. Z tej perspektywy świat wydawał się taki mały.

Westchnął cicho, wracając myślami do swojego snu. Jak dobrze, że to nie działo się naprawdę. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, że Weasley byłby w stanie bratać się z jego przyjaciółmi i działać przeciwko niemu. Nie byłby do tego zdolny. Gdy głębiej się zastanowił nad wspomnieniem, to zdobył pewność, że mężczyzną przy szafie był Teodor. Nikt inny nie przychodził mu do głowy.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego akurat to mu się śniło. Może jego podświadomość sugeruje mu, że nie powinien nikomu ufać? W sumie po tym, co się wczoraj stało, będzie mógł liczyć tylko na siebie. Myślał, że chociaż Blaise jest po jego stronie, ale jak widać, odrobina alkoholu jest w stanie z najwierniejszego przyjaciela zrobić paplę stulecia. O dziwo nie miał do niego oto żalu. Po prostu było mu przykro.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Tommy’ego.

— Draco? Słuchasz mnie?

Niechętnie zerknął w jego kierunku. Chłopiec patrzył na niego z przejęciem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Jeszcze tu jesteś? — zagaił.

Maluch przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, jestem, ale zaraz sobie idę, bo ta pani w niebieskiej sukience — Wskazał ręką stewardesę, która parę minut temu chciała pomóc Draconowi. — powiedziała, że niedługo będziemy lądować i trzeba zająć swoje miejsca.

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Dobrze, smyku, leć do rodziców. Wiesz w ogóle, w którą stronę masz iść?

Dziecko zamyśliło się chwilę i rozejrzało na boki całkowicie zdezorientowane.

— Wydaje mi się, że tam…? — powiedział, pokazując drogę do kabiny pilota, po czym obrócił się w drugą stronę. — Albo tam. Nie wiem... Wydaje mi się, że to było tam, ale…

Blondyn popatrzył na niego z troską. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby dziecko zgubiło się w samolocie. Chłopczyk otworzył szeroko oczy i wyglądał tak, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

— Spokojnie, Tommy, zaraz znajdziemy twoich rodziców — mruknął Draco łagodnym tonem, zaskakując nawet samego siebie.

Wstał z fotela i zaczął rozglądać się za stewardessą. Kobieta stała przy fotelu starszego mężczyzny i gawędziła z nim. Draco próbował zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, ale ona wyraźnie go ignorowała.

Prychnął pod nosem.

—  _Masz za swoje_  — szepnęła podświadomość.

Chłopiec zaczął pociągać nosem, dlatego mężczyzna nachylił się do niego i cicho powiedział:

— Ej, mały, spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaraz wrócę, muszę porozmawiać z tą panią. Pracuje tutaj, więc na pewno nam pomoże — mówiąc to, wskazał ręką stewardessę, na co Tommy lekko skinął głową.

Blondyn bez słowa przeszedł w jej kierunku. Gdy stanął w jej przestrzeni osobistej, zerknęła na niego przelotnie i dalej gawędziła ze starszym panem.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Malfoy. — Przepraszam.

Nadal go ignorowała.

— Potrzebuję pani pomocy.

Kobieta na te słowa uniosła brew ze zdziwieniem.

— Naprawdę? Wydawało mi się, że jest pan  _samodzielny_  i zawsze daje pan sobie radę  _sam_  — odpowiedziała spokojnym tonem, w którym wyczuł odrobinę złości i wyrzutu.

Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i przybliżył się do niej. Doskonale wiedział, że gdyby chciał, mógłby po powrocie napisać na nią skargę. Teraz jednak ważniejsze dla niego było znalezienie rodziców małego. Nawet on ma serce, które mięknie na widok łez dzieci.

— Nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o tego małego chłopca — wysyczał, wskazując głową Tommy’ego. — Biegał po samolocie i chyba się zgubił, bo nie wie, gdzie siedzą jego rodzice. Czy może mu pani pomóc?

Kobieta popatrzyła na zrozpaczone dziecko, które smutne siedziało na fotelu i rozglądało się dookoła. Jego warga drgała niebezpiecznie. Po chwili przeniosła wzrok na blondyna.

— Oczywiście, zaraz się tym zajmę.

— Dziękuję — mruknął Draco.

Stewardesa pożegnała się ze staruszkiem i szybkim krokiem przeszła do chłopca. Kucnęła tuż przed nim i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Co się stało, kochanie? — zapytała.

Tommy zaczął pochlipywać.

— Nie wiem, gdzie siedzą moi rodzice, Chyba się zgubiłeeeeeeeemmmm! — Chłopiec próbował się powstrzymywać, ale nie dał rady i rozpłakał się na dobre.

— Spokojnie, zaraz znajdę twoich rodziców. Jak się nazywasz?

— Tommy, Tommy Adams — mruknął.

Kobieta zagryzła wargę, próbując przeanalizować i rozwiązać tę sytuację.

— Wiem! — powiedziała radośnie, wyciągając rękę do chłopca. — Co ty na to, byśmy poszli do kabiny pilotów? Pokażą ci ją, a ja w tym czasie wywołam twoich rodziców przez głośnik?

Maluch bez wahania podał jej rękę i zeskoczył z fotela. Kobieta wyprostowała się i ostatni raz spojrzała na Dracona.

— Dziękuję, za zajęcie się chłopcem.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— On sam do mnie przyszedł, ale teraz to nieistotne. Dziękuję, za pomoc i przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Nie powinienem był tak pani potraktować.

Prychnęła pod nosem i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Wie pan, gdybym przejmowała się każdym niezadowolonym pasażerem, to chyba nie pracowałabym już w tym zawodzie. Ale przeprosiny przyjęte, choćby dlatego, że zainteresował się pan losem tego dziecka.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie i zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał zirytowany głosik chłopca.

— Proszę pani, możemy już iść? Chcę do mamy!

Kobieta otrząsnęła się z szoku i szybko skinęła głową.

— Tak, oczywiście.

Po chwili oboje skierowali się w odpowiednim kierunku. Chłopiec ostatni raz spojrzał na Dracona i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Cześć, Draco!

Mężczyzna także się uśmiechnął.

— Na razie, smyku. Pozdrów rodziców.

Tommy uniósł kciuk w górę i podreptał za stewardessą. Blondyn odprowadził ich wzrokiem, a kiedy zniknęli z pola widzenia, bezwładnie opadł na fotel i wyjrzał przez okno. Kto by pomyślał, że dzisiejszy dzień przyniesie tyle wrażeń? Myślał, że już nic go nie zaskoczy, ale nie wiedział, że to dopiero początek jego wakacyjnych przygód.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Tego dnia lotnisko Teneryfa Południowa było bardzo zatłoczone. Ludzie biegali między terminalami, ciągnąc za sobą wypchane po brzegi walizki. Były tu także grupki osób czekające na swoich bliskich, którzy wracali z dalekich podróży. Jednak mimo tego na lotnisku panował ład i porządek.

Hermiona wraz z innymi pasażerami samolotu z Londynu przeszła do miejsca odbioru bagażu. Idąc, rozglądała się na boki i uśmiechała się do mijanych osób. Jej uwagę zwrócił mały chłopiec, który żwawo opowiadał coś kobiecie idącej obok niego. Zapewne była jego matką. Był bardzo przejęty i bardzo żywo gestykulował.

— I potem podeszła do mnie ta pani w niebieskiej sukience. Ona jest bardzo miła. Zapytała mnie o nazwisko i ja jej powiedziałem. Słyszysz, mamo? Pamiętałem swoje nazwisko! — powiedział z przejęciem, ciągnąc kobietę za spódnicę.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— To świetnie, kochanie. Cieszę się, że je zapamiętałeś, ale proszę cię tylko o jedno — nie strasz mnie tak więcej. Umierałam ze strachu, bo ty tak po prostu zniknąłeś. Dobrze, że usłyszeliśmy ten komunikat, bo nie wiem, co byśmy zrobili. Tata już zaczynał panikować.

— Właśnie, Tommy, bałem się oto, że nie będę miał z kim pływać w basenie i jeść tych wszystkich frykasów — mruknął mężczyzna, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

Chłopiec zachichotał, a kobieta teatralnie przewróciła oczami.

— Tato, tato! A ja widziałem kabinę pilota! — powiedział podekscytowany malec. Rodzina szybkim krokiem przeszła do drzwi i oddaliła się w sobie wiadomym kierunku, ciągnąc za sobą bagaże.

Hermiona śledziła ich wzrokiem, cały czas lekko się uśmiechając. Gdy zniknęli z pola widzenia, zauważyła na wyciągu swoją walizkę. Przeczytała naklejone na nią dane adresowe, aby upewnić się, że to jej własność. Zdjęła ją z wyciągu i ustawiła obok swojej nogi, po czym ruszyła przed siebie. W pierwszej chwili chciała od razu pojechać do hotelu, jednak najpierw postanowiła skorzystać z toalety. Rozglądała się w poszukiwaniu znajomego znaku, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegała.

Westchnęła z rezygnacją i po prostu szła przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że zauważy w końcu łazienki. Próbowała zwrócić uwagę kogokolwiek z ludzi przebywających na lotnisku i zapytać, ale niestety każdy był zajęty swoimi sprawami i ignorowaniem jej osoby. Owszem rozumiała to, ale liczyła, że chociaż jedna osoba poświęci jej parę minut.

W poczuciu całkowitej bezradności spojrzała na bannery wiszące obok informacji i z radością ujrzała poszukiwany napis. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, objęła ręką uchwyt od walizki i szybkim krokiem skierowała się we wskazanym kierunku. Nie zwracała uwagi na mijane osoby i to był błąd. Zbliżała się do łazienki, gdy nagle...

ŁUP!

Ktoś na nią wpadł i mocno uderzyła o drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Była tak zaskoczona, że początkowo w ogóle nie czuła bólu. Jednak po chwili rozprzestrzenił się z taką siłą, że aż jęknęła. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale tuż za swoimi plecami usłyszała głośny krzyk mężczyzny:

— Uważaj, jak chodzisz, kobieto!

— Ja mam uważać, jak chodzę? To pan na mnie wpadł! I jeszcze mnie pan poucza! Co pan sobie wyobraża?! — krzyknęła, obracając się w jego stronę.

Gdy minęła chwilę, podczas której ochłonęli, zamarła.

— Merlinie, Malfoy, co ty tu robisz?

Blondyn otworzył szeroko oczy, całkowicie zaskoczony tym, że spotkał tutaj kogoś z magicznego świata i tym, że tą osobą jest nie kto inny tylko Hermiona Granger.

— Proszę, proszę, kogo moje oczy widzą — mruknął pod nosem, uśmiechając się kpiąco. — Spodziewałbym się wielu rzeczy, ale na pewno nie tego, że na lotnisku na Teneryfie wpadnę na Hermionę Granger! Sama tu jesteś? — zapytał, rozglądając się na boki. — Gdzie zgubiłaś Łasica?

— Nie twój interes, Malfoy — wycedziła całkowicie zirytowana.

— Trochę kultury — powiedział oschłym tonem. — Nie zapominaj, z kim rozmawiasz.

Prychnęła i założyła ręce pod boki.

— O tak, z Draconem Malfoyem, największym dupkiem naszego świata, który nie patrzy, jak chodzi i z całej siły wpada na bezbronne kobiety!

— Nie zauważyłem cię! — warknął podniesionym głosem.

Kobieta przewróciła oczami i krótko zaśmiała się ze zrezygnowaniem.

— Zawsze znajdziesz wymówkę na wszystko! I tak wydaje mi się, że celowo na mnie wpadłeś, chociażby dlatego, by zrobić mi na złość.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się złowrogimi spojrzeniami. Hermiona ukradkiem spojrzała na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Musi się pospieszyć, żeby zdążyć za autobus, który ma ją zawieść do hotelu. Położyła rękę na uchwycie walizki i popatrzyła na blondyna, który cały czas ją obserwował. Wydawało się jej, że chce ją o coś zapytać i oczywiście miała rację.

— Dzisiaj przyleciałaś? — zapytał spokojnym głosem.

— A jak myślisz? — Wskazała ręką walizkę.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Głupie pytanie — stwierdził.

— Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę.

Oboje stali, nie wiedząc co dalej zrobić. Hermiona całkowicie zapomniała o tym, że chciała skorzystać z toalety, myśląc już o ciepłej kąpieli, jaką weźmie w swoim pokoju hotelowym.

Nie chcieli jako pierwszy odejść. Zapewne uważali, że odwracając się, poddają tę kłótnię i przyznają się do swojej winy. A zegar tykał nieubłaganie, zbliżając się do godziny czternastej.

— Malfoy… — zaczęła Hermiona, zastanawiając się, jak wyjść z twarzą z tej sytuacji. — Mam nadzieję, że już się nie spotkamy — prychnęła, przechodząc obok niego i dodała: — Udanych wakacji.

Zmrużył gniewnie oczy, słysząc ostatnie zdanie.

— Wzajemnie, Granger.

Kobieta zerknęła na niego przelotnie, ale z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać. Nie wiedziała, czy życzył jej udanych wakacji, czy także nie chciał kolejny raz się z nią zobaczyć. Pokręciła głową, aby odgonić te myśli i szybkim krokiem przeszła do wyjścia prosto na parking. Idąc ani razu się nie odwróciła.

Kiedy wyszła na zewnątrz, uderzyło ją rześkie morskie powietrze i oślepiające promienie letniego słońca. Zmrużyła oczy i rozejrzała się za odpowiednim autobusem. Gdy go wypatrzyła, podeszła do samochodu i poprosiła o pomoc z bagażem. Kierowca włożył jej walizkę do bagażnika, a ona wsiadła do środka i poszukała dobrego miejsca. Usiadła z przodu autobusu, oparła się wygodnie o zagłówek i wyjrzała przez okno. Miała nadzieję, że to koniec niespodzianek na dziś. Zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie spokojny wieczór na plaży z drinkiem w jednej ręce i książką w drugiej.


End file.
